Your daughter
by 0.094Kim
Summary: No Summary just read it , this is GS fiction, so if dont like dont read it. the main casts are Sehun and Luhan. And this is fiction for all of age, I think. Oke happy reading.


"HUWEEEEEEEEE….."

Bruk…

"Awww…."

Seorang namja terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya kala mendengar tangis kencang yang langsung membuat nyawanya kembali dari berkelana di alam mimpi.

"HUWEEEEEE…."

"Aishhh… jinjja…." Umpatnya,saat kembali mendengar tangisan kecang itu lagi.

"APPAAAA…. HUWEEEEE…." Tangisan kas anak-anak itu terdengar semakin kencang.

"Ne… Ne…. aku kesana. Aishh… kepalaku.." dengan langkah sempoyongan pusing karena bangun tiba-tiba dan pinggangnya sakit karena terjatuh dari tempat tidur.

Namja tinggi itu adalah Oh Sehun,dia melangkahkan kaki panjangnya keluar kamarnya dan langsung menuju pintu yang terletak disamping pintu kamarnya.

Klek.

Segera dia buka pintu itu dan terlihat oleh mata sipitnya seorang balita cantik dengan pipi gempil tengah menangis sambil terduduk di ranjang ukuran queen size berwarna pink.

"Hiks… Huweeee… Appa…." Rengeknya balita itu. Sehun segera menghampiri ranjang dan mengangkat balita yang tengah menangis itu ke gendongannya.

"Waeyo Shinbi-ah?" tanya Sehun sambil memposisikan kepala gadis kecil itu dipundaknya dan mengelus punggunya agar tangisnya berhenti. Meski sekarang masih sesenggukkan.

"Hiks… Appa…. Hiks…." Isak Shinbi.

"Waeyo baby? Kau bermimpi buruk?" tanya Sehun lagi,matanya menatap jam di dinding kamar anaknya. Ya,Oh Shinbi adalah putri Sehun yang berusia kurang lebih 3,5 tahun. Meski usianya baru menginjak 3,5 tahun tapi Shinbi adalah anak yang cerdas untuk ukuran anak seusianya. "Baru jam 5 lewat 10 menit,jinjja.." dengus Sehun.

"Shinbi….. hiks…"

"Waeyo?" Sehun berusaha mengeluarkan suara sesabar mungkin. Dan tanpa sengaja tangannya menyentuh bokong gemuk Shinbi,dan matanya langsung membelalak saat merasa tangannya basah.

"Hahhh….." Sehun mengehela nafasnya berat. "Sudah appa bilang berapa kali jangan lepaskan diapersmu disaat musim hujan,baby." Lanjut Sehun.

"Hiks… Mianhae .. hiks.. appa." Shinbi meminta maaf sambil terisak tidak berani menatap Sehun.

"Kka.. Appa akan mengganti celanamu." Ujar Sehun sambil berjalan menuju lemari baju Shinbi dan mencari celana untuk Shinbi. Setelah menemukannya,Sehun langsung membawa Shinbi kedalam kamar mandi untuk setengah memandikan Shinbi yang terkena ompolnya sendiri.

"Chuwo ~" rengek Shinbi saat Sehun menurunkannya di bathup,Shinbi mengeratkan pelukannya dileher Sehun.

"Palli… appa sudah menghangatkan airnya." Ujar Sehun seadannya,sebenarnya dia masih sangat mengantuk.

"Anni…. Hiks…"

"Palliwa… ini hangat sayang." Ujar Sehun kembali membujuk Shinbi. Dan dia bisa merasakan Shinbi menggeleng dibahunya. Sehun memaksa menurunkan Shinbi dan akhirnya Shinbi dengan mata yang tetap berkaca-kaca menuruti apa yang ayahnya lakukan padanya. Setelah seesai Sehun langsung mengelap bagian tubuh Shinbi yang terkena air,dan memakaikan celana pada gadis kecil itu.

"Masih mengantuk?" tanya Sehun saat mereka keluar kamar mandi dan Shinbi menyandarkan kepalanya dibahun Sehun.

"Ngg…" jawab Shinbi.

"Baiklah kita akan tidur lagi di kamar appa. Tapi janji,Shinbi tidak boleh mengopol lagi?" ujar Sehun.

"Shinbi tidak akan mengompol lagi appa." Jawab Shinbi lirih,sepertinya matanya sudah setengah terpejam. Sehun tersenyum dan membawa putrinya menuju kamarnya. Dan benar saja,Shinbi sudah kembali kealam mimpinya yang indah.

"Dasar… Asal kau ketahui sayang,bukan hanya kau yang mengantuk. Appa juga mengantuk." Gumam Sehun dan memposisikan dirinya disamping Shinbi,menaikkan selimut memeluk Shinbi posesif dan selanjutnya berenang kealam mimpi bersama.

.

.

TING TONG

Untuk kesekian kalianya bel apartemen mewah itu berbunyi,tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa sang pemilik akan segera membuka pintunya.

"Jinjja.. Kemana anak nakal itu." Gerutu pria paruh baya yang masih terlihat tampan diusianya.

"Kau seperti tidak tau kebiasaan anakmu saja,yeobo." Yeoja paruh baya itu menimpali suaminya.

"Kau tau,kita sudah membunyikan bel sialan itu semenjak 15 menit yang lalu,tapi…"

"Bersabarlah!" istrinya segera memotong gerutuan suaminya.

"Dan apakah uri gongju tidak terusik dengan bel pintu ini?" tanya tuan Oh Yunho dengan nada frustasi karena putra dan cucunya itu sama saja.

"Kau juga seperti tidak mengenal cucumu itu,yeobo." Nyonya Oh kembali membela anak dan cucunya.

"hahhh! Bela terus anak kurang ajar kesayanganmu itu." Sewot tuan Oh.

"Tsk… Dia juga anakmu. Dan jangan lupa darimana anak dan cucuku memiliki kebiasaan jelek seperti itu." Cibir nyonya Oh dan membuat tuan Oh terdiam.

TING TONG !

Sebenarnya Oh Sehun mendengar bel aparmenentnya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu berbunyi,tapi dia malas untuk beranjak bangun dari kasur empuknya. Dan karena putrinya juga sama sekali tidak terusik dengan bunyi berisik bel apartemen,dia memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya. Ini hari minggu dan menurut Sehun,hari minggu adalah hari dimana saatnya kau bersantai.

DOK DOK DOK..

Kali ini pintu apartemennya dikedor dengan keras,tapi Sehun malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada putri kecilnya,dan hal yang sama juga dilakukan Shinbi pada appanya.

Drttt…Drtttt…

Kali ini ponselnya yang dia letakkan dinakas juga bergetar tidak mau kalah dengan pintunya. Dan tentu saja ponsel itu sudah bergetar untuk kesekian kalinya. Akhirnya Sehun merasa jengah dan mulai menggerakkan tangannya walau matanya enggan membuka. Diambilnya ponselnya dan langsung menggeser tanda hujau tanpa melihat siapa yang menelponnya.

"_Kalau kau tidak membuka pintunya dalam waktu 30 detik,appa akan memecatmu Oh Sehun."_

_Tut…tuttt…tutt…_

Sehun membuka sedikit matanya dan menatap nama yang yang tertera diponsel yang baru saja menelponnya. Sehun melempar kembali ponselnya ke meja nakas,dilihatnya Shinbi yang masih tertidur dengan memeluknya seperti memeluk guling. Dialihkannya matanya yang masih setengah sadar dari tidurnya kearah jam di dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 9.25 am.

Dengan pelan Sehun melepas pelan pelukan putrinya itu agar dia tidak terbangun,dan dengan malas Sehun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju pintu dengan keadaan yang masih berantakan. Nyawanya belum sepenuhnya kembali ke raganya.

Klek.

"Selamat pagi eomma appa." Sapa Sehun dengan suara serak yang terdengar santai meski mendapat pelototan dari mata sang appa.

"Asal kau tau ini sudah siang." Jawab tuan Oh dengan nada sedikit geram. Dan Sehun sama sekali tidak menanggapi geraman tuan Oh, "Yak! Dasar anak kurang ajar!" teriak tuan Oh.

"Sudahlah yeobo." Nyonya Oh menenangkan suaminya,dan merekapun memasuki apartemen Sehun. Meski hanya tinggal berdua dengan anaknya apartemen Sehun selalu terawat karena jasa cleaning room tentunya.

Tuan Oh dan Sehun akhirnya mendudukan diri mereka di ruang keluarga,sementara nyonya Oh langsung menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk anak dan cucunya.

"Apakah uri gonju masih tidur?" tanya tuan Oh.

"Appa menanyakan pertanyaan yang seharusnya appa sudah tau jawabannya." Jawab Sehun dengan nada mengantuknya.

"Yak! Dasar,appa mendidikmu bukan untuk menjadi anak yang durhaka." Omel tuan Oh. "Pantas saja,ibu Shinbi lebih memilih meninggalkanmu daripada menikah denganmu."

"Haishh.. Kenapa appa mengungkit kejadian masa lalu?"

"Itu kenyataan. Kau memang menyebalkan. Aku berharap Shinbi tidak menuruni kelakuanmu yang menyebalkan ini." Ujar tuan Oh. "Kau tau,sejak dulu ada yang ingin appa tanyakan." Lanjut tuan Oh dengan memberikan tatapan ingin tau pada Sehun.

Sehun mengangkat alisnya, "Apa itu?" tanya Sehun.

Tuan Oh mencondongkan kepalanya mendekati Sehun, "Bagaimana caramu bisa mendapatkan ibunya Shinbi? Kau dulu adalah pribadi yang pendiam dan dingin. Jadi,bagaimana bisa gadis secantik dia mau denganmu?"

"Haishhh… Appa." Sehun membanting tubuhnya disandaran sofa,dan menatap appanya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ayolah beritau appa." Bujuk tuan Oh.

Sehun semakin menatap tajam sang appa. "Free sex." Jawabnya singkat.

"Apa katamu tadi?" sahut Jaejong yang baru saja menghampiri anak dan suaminya,sontak langsung saja appa dan anak itu terkaget. "Katakan lagi Oh Sehun? Apakah itu yang kau lakukan sejak mulai bersekolah diamerika ,hingga kau pulang dengan membawa Shinbi? Ha,katakan pada eomma?"

"A…aniyo…" Sehun gelagapan.

"Hah.. kepalaku.."

"Yeobo/eomma." segera saja dua namja beda generasi itu menyangga tubuh istri dan ibunya yang terhuyun.

"Huweeeee ~ Appa ~" terdengar rengekan dari dalam kamar Sehun. Dengan segera Sehun berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya yang hanya beberapa langkah dari ruang keluarga.

.

Setelah Sehun dan Shinbi mandi dan mengganti baju mereka,kini pasangan appa dan anak itu tengah menyantap sarapan bergizi dan lezat yang diciptakan oleh Oh Jaejong. Dan tentu saja Shinbi tengah berada dipangkuan sang nenek dan disuapi oleh sang nenek. Dan sang kakek tentu saja menikamati secangkir kopi disamping sang istri.

"Ah. Noonamu besok akan pulang dengan membawa calon suaminya. Tugasmu menjemput mereka dibandara." Ujar Yunho.

Sehun menatap appanya dengan tatapan tidak suka, "Aku sibuk appa." tolak Sehun. "Aku harus bekerja,dan siangnya aku ada jam kuliah,belum lagi aku harus menjaga Shinbi. Appa tau,sebentar lagi aku juga harus mengerjakan thesis ku. Tapi,aku akan melakukannya jika appa mengijinkan aku libur." Lanjut Sehun.

"Dasar!" sergah tuan Oh sambil mengangkat sendok kopinya.

"Aku benar-benar sibuk appa. Dan besok adalah jadwal Shinbi imunisasi. Sepertinya besok aku akan benar-benar mengambil libur." Jelas Sehun.

"Hahh! Salahmu sendiri berani melakukan sesuatu saat ijazah dan pekerjaan belum ditanganmu." Omel tuan Oh.

"Tapi kalian juga gembira karena aku membawa Shinbi pulang?" ejek Sehun,dan memberikan senyuman manisnya pada Shinbi.

"Yak! Dasar anak kurang ajar." Cecar tuan Oh.

"Ya. Bisakah kalian berdua berhenti berdebat? Dihadapan kalian ada balita berusia hampir 4tahun yang sudah bisa mengerti dengan baik apa yang kalian berdua katakan. Dan demi Tuhan,kalian sama-sama sudah dewasa dan sudah menjadi ayah tapi kelakuan kalian hampir saja menyamai Shinbi yang suka bertengkar dengan cucu Sungmin. Aishh jinjja…" omel nyonya Oh yang merasa jengah dengan suami dan anaknya yang masih suka adu mulut saat sudah bertemu.

Sementara yang diomeli pura-pura tidak mendengar,Sehun kembali menyantap sarapannya dan yunho kembali menyeruput kopinya dan menggoda Shinbi. "Dasar! Shinbi-a,kalau kau sudah dewasa jangan kau tiru sifat mereka yang menjengkelkan itu. Dan terlebih lagi,kalau kau jatuh cinta. Carilah namja yang bisa berfikir dewasa,dan halmonie akan menjagamu agar apa yang terjadi pada eommamu tidak terjadi padamu. Kuharap kau tidak bertemu manusia seperti appamu." Jaejoong menasehati atau lebih tepatnya menceramahi cucunya yang belum genap berusia 4 tahun tersebut. Shinbi hanya mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Eomma…"

SING ~

Ketiga orang dewasa yang ada diruang makan tersebut terdiam. "Shinbi punya eomma?" tanya Shinbi sambil menatap halmonienya dengan tatapan penasaran. Satu yang Jaejoong lupa Shinbi termasuk anak yang cerdas dan kadang sering membuatnya kerepotan dengan rasa ingin taunya.

Jaejoong terdiam,dia sedaang memikirkan jawaban apa yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan cucu cantiknya. "a.. a… itu… itu… ten… tentu saja." Jawab Jaejoong sedikit gelagapan.

"Jinjja?" tanya Shinbi antusias.

Sehun terdiam,meski dia tidak menunjukkannya pada siapapun tapi Sehun sangat merasa besalah dan berdosa pada putri kecilnya. Dia membuat putri kecilnya tidak merasakan bagaimana kasih sayang seorang ibu. Meskipun nyonya Oh memberikan kasih sayang yang sama seperti saat Sehun masih kecil tapi itu berbeda. Dan wanita itu…. Sehun sedikit membencinya,walau tak bisa dia pungkiri bahwa rasa cinta masih tersisa untuk sesosok yeoja yang telah melahirkan putri untuknya.

"Apakah eomma Shinbi sama dengan Halmonie?"

"Ne.." Jaejoong hanya mengiyakannya. Tuan Oh melirik Sehun yang pura-pura tidak mendengar pembicaraan antara putrid an ibunya itu.

"Shinbi-a.. Apakah hari ini kau ingin pergi ke Namsar Tower dengan Haraboji?" Yunho berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Namsan Tower? What is that?" tanya Shinbi kini perhatiannya mulai teralihkan. Sehun membelalakan matanya.

"Ya! Appa itu terlalu berbahaya untuk Shinbi,dia belum genap 5 tahun untuk naik kereta gantung." Ujar Sehun dengan nada khawatir.

"Tenanglah! Appa akan mengajak Shinbi ketempat lain nanti." Bisik Yunho. Diam-diam Jaejoong tersenyum mengetahui anaknya yang dingin dan terkesan cuek itu mengkawatirkan cucunya.

"Haraboji…."

"Waeyo?"

"namsan Tower? Apakah itu tempat bermain?"

"Hmmm.. Hari ini kita akan menikmati siang yang sejuk di sungai Han. Bagaimana?" Yunho segera mengalihkan tempat tujuan.

"Dasar. Kalian berdua sama saja." Jaejoong kembali menggerutu. "Sayang,bagaimana kalau kita membuat kue untuk diberikan kepada nenek buyut?"

"Andweeee~" Shinbi langsung memekik tidak mau.

"Waeyo?"

"Halmonie.. nenek buyut akan membuat Shinbi bosan dengan cerita pra-sejarahnya." Jawab Shinbi sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

Chu~

Jaejoong langsung saja mencium cucu semata wayangnya itu karena gemas, "Hahhh… Appamu benar-benar sukses mewariskan sifatnya yang menyebalkan padamu sayang." Ujar Jaejoong dengan nada gemas.

"Eomma itu wajar. Dia anakku." Sehun tidak terima.

"Ya… ya.." jawab Jaejoong dengan nada malas. "Jadi sayang,bagaimana kalau kita membuat kue tapi tidak diberikan untuk nenek buyut. Hmmm.. Kita akan memberikannya untuk Baekhyun imo kalau dia sudah pulang bagaimana?"

"Imo? Aunty?" tanya Shinbi.

"Ne.."

Seketika senyum terkembang dibibir tipis Shinbi yang sama tipisnya seperti bibir Sehun. "Benarkah? Benarkah Imo akan pulang?" tanya Shinbi antusias. "Kapan Imo akan pulang?"

"Besok sayang."

"Yai ~" pekik Shinbi senang.

Yunho hanya memperhatikan cucunya yang terlihat sangat gembira karena mendengar kabar kepulangan anak perempuannya. "Kenapa Shinbi begitu gembira karena Baekhyun akan pulang?" tanya Yunho.

"Tentu saja appa. Dia akan punya teman sejenis dengannya. Centil." Sahut Sehun.

"Ohh…"

~#~

Menjelang makan siang,terlihat Yunho dan Sehun tengah bermain kartu di meja ruang TV dan si kecil Shibi dan nyonya Oh tengah membuat dapur ramai dengan acara membuat kue. Terdengar oleh telinga Sehun dan Yunho suara cekikikan dua yeoja berbeda generasi tersebut.

"Rasanya bahagia mendengar tawa uri gongju." Ujar Yunho tiba-tiba.

"Hmm…"

"Tsk.. setelah kau lulus dari Universitas apa tidak ada niatan untuk mencari eomma baru untuk Shinbi?" ujar Yunho lagi tanpa memandang Sehun,mereka masih sama-sama terfokus pada kartu masing-masing.

"Anni.."

"Tsk… Jangan-jangan kau masih mengharapkan yeoja itu?"

"Appa…"

"Mengaku saja! Harus appa akui kau menuruni sebagian besar kemampuanku dalam menaklukkan wanita."

Sehun menatap Yunho. "Tapi aku tidak playboy seperti appa."

"tapi urusan selera kau sama dengan appa,appa sudah bertobat saat bertemu dengan eommamu." Ujar Yunho tidak terima,sambil mendelik pada Sehun.

"Ha.. hentikan membicarakan wanita itu appa."

"Wae?"

"Itu hanya mengingatkanku pada luka lama."

"Tentu saja,apa yakin saat kau baru menginjakan kakimu di LA kau langsung bermaian dengan wanita disana…."

"Aku tidak meniduri sembarangan wanita appa. Hahhh… apa tidak akan mengerti."

"Kalau begitu ceritakan pada appa,kau tidak pernah mau memberitahu kami bagaimana kronologis kejadiannya sejak kau pulang membawa Shinbi yang masih merah."

PLAK..

"YAK! Kenapa appa memukulku?" keluh Sehun karena Yunho tiba-tiba memukulnya.

"Itu untuk anak bodoh sepertimu,Shinbi baru berusia 10 hari tapi kau nekat membawanya naik pesawat. Dan akhirnya cucuku yang cantik itu harus dirumah sakit selama 2 bulan. Dasar pabbo namja…"

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela apartemen yang mempertontonkan awan dilangit. "Aku bingung,aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan. Yang aku tau aku harus membawa anakku pulang." Sehun terdiam, "Tapi,aku malah membuatnya hampir kehilangan nyawanya." Lanjut Sehun sembari tertunduk lesu.

Yunho mengerti bagaimana perasaan anaknya itu,akhirnya menepuk pundak Sehun. "Dengarlah ini adalah pelajaran hidup untukmu Sehuna,maka…."

TING TONG ~

Ucapan Yunho terpotong oleh bel pintu,dua orang itu lantas menoleh menatap pintu apartemen Sehun. "Siapa?" gumam Sehun.

TING TONG ~

"Bisakah salah satu dari kalian membukakan pintu?" teriak Jaejoong dari dapur. Setelah mendengar interuksi dari ibunya,Sehun segera beranjak berdiri dari duduknya. Karena ini rumahnya jadi sudah sewajarnya sia yang membukakan pintu untuk sang tamu.

Klek..

Pintu tebuka dan…

"Hai,Oh Sehun." Sapa sang tamu smabil membuka kacamata hitamnya.

Sedangkan Sehun hanya bisa melototkan mata sipitnya,dengan ekspresi terkejut yang sangat kentara sekali diwajahnya. Yeoja dihadapannya ini memiliki mata yang mirip rusa yang mirip dengan putrinya,rambut coklat sepinggang dan jangan lupa tubuh ramping yang menggoda di beberapa bagian. Sehun terkejut,sangat terkejut malah.

"Oh Sehun? Sehuna…" panggil sang tamu karena sang pemilik melihatnya seperti melihat hantu disiang hari.

"Siapa tamunya,sayang?" suara nyonya Oh menginteruksi Sehun,Sehun bangun dari keterkejutannya.

"A… Dia…"

"Annyeonghaseo.. Luhan Imnida.." sang tamu yang bermana Luhan memperkenalkan diri lebih dahulu.

Jaejoong menatap Luhan sesaat seperti mengingat-ingat dimana dia melihatnya,karena wajahnya seperti tidak asing lagi. "Ahh.. Oh Jaejong. Sehun eomma." akhirnya Jaejoong menjawab meski dia tidak bisa mengingat dimana dia pernah melihat Luhan.

"Halmonie~~! Kenapa lama?" teriakan Shinbi dari arah pantry dapur.

"Iya sayang. Sehuna,suruh Luhan masuk." Ujar Jaejoong sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan yang masih berdiri didepan pintu.

Sing ~

"Kenapa kau muncul disini?" tanya Sehun dengan nada datar.

Luhan menatap Sehun. "Hun-ah mianhae. Aku tid…."

"Kau ingin bilang kalau kau tidak bermaksud muncul disini? Atau kau ingin bilang seharusnya kau tidak berada disini?" Sehun memotong kalimat Luhan.

"Hahh… Baiklah aku tidak akan basa-basi lagi. Aku ingin bertemu dengan putriku." Ujar Luhan dengan nada yang sama datar.

"Tsk.. Putrimu? Dimana? Dan sejak kapan kau punya anak? Dan kenapa kau harus menumui putrimu dirumahku?"

Luhan terdiam, "Aku berhak atas anakku Oh Sehun!" Luhan sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"Berhak?"

"Ya,aku berhak. Aku yang mengandungnya dan aku yang melahirkannya….."

"Tapi kau juga meninggalkannya hanya demi sebuah pergaulan yang semakin menjerumuskanmu." Ujar Sehun lirih tapi dengan nada yang dingin dan tajam. Luhan terdiam. Tanpa Sehun dan Luhan sadari,Yunho mencuri dengar apa yang dibicarakan oleh anaknya dan tamunya. Saat Yunho mendengar bahwa yeoja itu adalah wanita yang melahirkan cucu cantiknya,mata sipitnya membelalak.

"Pergilah!"

"Sehuna kumohon.." Luhan mengeluarkan suara memelas.

"APPPAAA~"

TBC~


End file.
